Dominum
by Kitty Alexandrova
Summary: KlausXKatherine. Mild S&M Katherine was an independent vampire, bowing to no one...apart from Klaus.


'"**Katarina…" Klaus whispers, almost sending me over the edge. I may be a vampire that many fear, but I am submissive to this Original. His voice in my ear, fingers trailing lightly down my skin makes me want to call out for more, plead for him to take me. ' Cannon. Katherine x Klaus. Mild S&M.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters within it.**

**This involves sex and BDSM, if you have a problem with this, do not read. You have been warned.**

**For Beth**

**Dominum**

Katherine's point of view

Pinning me to the bed, my wrists held above my head, I feel his hardness against the inside of my thigh. A low growl escaped his perfect lips as I squirm beneath him, bringing a lustful glint to his dark eyes. Moaning when he bites my neck, nipping and sucking at my skin, I struggle to pull my hands from his grip. I need to touch him, feel him, but he is stronger. He holds me still, his iron-like around my wrists.

"Katarina…" Klaus whispers, almost sending me over the edge. I may be a vampire that many fear, but I am Submissive to this Original. His voice in my ear, fingers trailing lightly down my skin makes me want to call out for more, plead for him to take me.

Slowly, he kissed down my neck and to my chest, nipping me gently with his teeth. I long for him to bite me, bring forwards the pain I truly desire.

"Dominum…" I whimper, wanting him to be exactly that. My Master.

Klaus hisses, releasing my wrists and ripping my vest from my body, earning myself another growl when I rub my covered heat against his hardness. I bite my bottom lip, loving the effect I have on the oldest of vampires. Realising this, he stands, smirking sexily.

"Close your eyes and don't move."

I obey, sighing slightly. Klaus wants to give me the things I secretly desire. He will dominate me and punish me if I disobey. Thinking of becoming his slave, I push my legs together, feeling the dampness between them.

The touch of cotton over my eyes makes me open them, but I see only a crimson darkness, a blindfold.

He attacks my lips, reaching to unclasp my bra, letting my breasts fall free. Flicking a thumb over each nipple, he kisses the skin between, telling me to keep my hands held above my head, "If you disobey, I will punish you."

Loving the challenge, I let my hands find his muscular back, sliding his fitted shirt to his shoulders as he sucks my nipple gently. I bed for him to bite me, telling him I like the pain and moaning when he listens.

When he stops, I feel his warm breath on my ear, his lips skimming my skin when he speaks, "Bad girl"

His tongue flicks my earlobe before travelling down to my breasts and further to my stomach. Pausing at my navel, he murmurs, "Servus meus," the Latin he speaks sends shivers down my spine, he speaks is so perfectly. Klaus undoes the button of my dark denim shorts, easing them down my legs, revealing one of my many lacy thongs,

"Hmm…" He looks at me, a small smile playing on his lips, "perfect." Sliding a long finger beneath the black material, a gasp escapes my parted lips as he pushes one finger inside me, soon joined by another. His fingertips makes a circular motion inside me, making me moan for more,

"Patience, my slave." He whispers, kissing me fiercely while he continues to move inside me. My hands snake into his hair, holding him closer.

Klaus pulls away with a rough 'no'.

"I told you to keep tour hands held above your head. I also told what would happen if you didn't."

Biting my lip in anticipation, I lay my hands above my head, waiting.

Cold metal on my wrists makes me smile and I try to move them but I am bound. Hearing his soft chuckle, I pout.

"You look perfect like this, my very own servant," he trails a finger down me cheek, stopping to place it on my lips, "the only thing missing is a gag."

I nod eagerly, letting my tongue touch his finger.

"You want that?" I nod again, "reply." He instructs, a sharp, sext tone to his voice.

"Yes, Master."

"Good girl."

Moments later, he has placed a piece of cloth over my mouth, tying it behind my neck.

Removing the only other thing I still wear, Klaus inserts his fingers into me once more, moving his tongue to my nub and licking it gently. Three fingers fucking me relentlessly and his tongue moves against me. I moan into the gag, my walls tensing around him, already wishing for more.

Klaus removes the gag and blindfold, keeping me cuffed and naked on the bed. He is topless, abs looking amazing in the semi-darkness. His chest is hairless, but he has that sexy line of hair from his navel down, I can't help but stare.

"Like what you see?" He questions, smirking.

"Yes, Master.

He grins, removing his leather belt slowly, tauntingly.

"Now I will punish you."

**A/N: This was just an experiment, so reviews would be welcome.**

**~ Kitty**


End file.
